toontanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gag Training
It is Important for Toons to Train their Gags so that they can Fight Higher-Level Cogs and Protect Toontown. Toontask Journey Throughout a Toon's Life, they must go through Toontown Completing Multiple Different Tasks in Each Playground. This is called the Toontask Journey. A Toontask''' '''is a Small Job given to a Toon to do for a Certain Reward. During the Toontask Journey, Toons must Travel to the 6 Main Neighborhoods in a Certain Order: # Toontown Central # Donald's Dock # Daisy's Garden # Minnie's Melodyland # The Brrrgh # Donald's Dreamland In these Playgrounds, there is a Different Number of Tasks to Complete and Certain Gag Training for New Gag Tracks. That's why it's Important to know this during Gag Training. Experience Points Every Time you Beat a Cog with your Gags, you get Experience Points for the Gags you use. One Cog Hit (or One Toon Healed) Equals One Gag Point. Once you get a Certain Amount of Points, you can get a Higher-Level Gag of that Track. During Gag Training, Toons will usually Choose one or two Gag Tracks to Train. They use Gags of the Tracks the chose only, in Order to get Higher-Levels of them Quicker. Gag Training is very Hard, especially when you are Training Gags from about Levels 5 and Up. The Reason that Sound's Expectations are Higher is because Sound Effects all Cogs... so the More Cogs, the More Points. The Reason that Throw and Squirt's Expectations are Higher is because they are the Gag Tracks given during the Toontorial and are Built-for Quick and Easy Use. Getting New Gag Tracks After the Toontorial, it is Important for Toons to get New Gag Tracks to Expand the Variety of their Attacks against the Cogs . In the Toontorial, you get the First Throw Gag and the First Squirt Gag. Then, throughout your Toontask Journey, you will be Offered Gag Training to pick Between two New Gag Tracks. Once you choose, you will have to do Different Toontasks to get 15 Animation Film Tracks to Show you how to use your New Gag... after which, you will get the 16th and Final Film Slide which will give you the ability to use your New Gags. In the Toontorial, Throw and Squirt are not Optional Gag Tracks. You get Both and do not have a Choice of any other. In Toontown Central you get Gag Training with Flippy and a Choice between Sound and Toonup. At Donald's Dock you will get the Option to Train for Lure or Drop. Daisy's Garden does not offer any Gag Training or New Gag Tracks. Once in Minnie's Melodyland, however, you have the Choice to Train for Trap or the Remaining Choice from Toontown Central (Sound or Toonup). The Brrrgh offers the two Remaining Gag Tracks that you do not yet have. Sadly, you can only have one of these Remaining Tracks due to a Glitch in the System, and Toons can only have 6 of the 7 Gag Tracks. We Hope that the TTR Team will Fix this Awful Glitch. Tips for Training *Find and Fight Cogs you know you will be Able to Defeat, Preferably Not High-Levels, so that you don't go Sad and get your Gags Taken. *Tell a Friend what Gag you are Training for. You may want to Bring them along to Help a Little Bit in the Battle. *Get Doubled Points by Tracking and Fighting Cogs in Cog Invations. *Multiply Points Easily by Fighting in Low-Level Cog Buildings with Friends who know that you are Training. *When Training for Toonup , get in Middle-Leveled (around 4, 5, or 6) Cog Battles with Friends to Heal. *When Training for Trap , also Train Lure, or Bring Someone along who has Lure. This is the Only way you can Hit Cogs and Get Points with Trap. *When Training Lure, you can Help those Training for Trap or not Training at all. Lure makes Cogs unable to Fight and it is Easy to Lure them. *When Training Sound, Consider going into Low-Level Cog Buildings or get into Cog Battles with Multiple Different Cogs, not just one. *When Training Throw or Squirt, be sure that the Toons around you know that you are Training so that they Don't do too much Damage to the Cogs. *When Training Drop, be Sure that Someone goes with you and Uses Sound, Throw, or Squirt so that the Accuracy of your Drop Gags Increases. *Don't Use Organic Gags when Training, they do more Damage and therefor makes it Hard to use More Gags.